The Hunt for Antidax
The Hunt for Antidax is a story which follows Brominax's Strike Team as they hunt down Antidax. Prologue The Purge. 111 years ago... A dark, cloaked being walked through the streets of the destroyed city of Gigas Nui. His name was Antidax, a dark Great Being exiled by Sacho and Leptys. He was going to get the Dreadnought, which was just outside of the city, but he was being hunted by a few of the still-intact police robots which didn't want him to be in the ruins of the city. A robot suddenly stood before Antidax, and he sliced it in half with his Blade of Darkness. ---- Antidax reached the Dreadnought, or at least the remains of the giant battleship, but it should still be flyable. Going inside, he explored the ship until he found the cockpit, where he activated the engines and all other systems. The Dreadnought slowly got up from the ground, and then was in the air. It slowly moved forward, and eventually reached its maximum speed. Antidax activated a screen which showed the planets where he could go to. He saw the location of Mata Nui, the Great Spirit he helped to build before the Core War, and clicked on that location, eager to see how his creations, the Makuta, were working. ---- The Dreadnought came out from hyperspace in front of Aqua Magna. "Land," Antidax told the ship, and the ship flew towards Aqua Magna and activated its buoyancy systems to softly land in the sea. "I should now try to find that Great Spirit," Antidax said. Antidax used a little patrol ship to find an island, and saw it appearing in the middle of the Endless Ocean. He patrolled the island, and the sensors of the ship sensed a giant energy resource. He landed, and teleported to the Mangaia. He saw a door, and teleported to what lay behind the door. He then saw an island very well known to him: Metru Nui. Antidax mentally contacted Velnax and told him what to do. "Where are you, Velnax?" Antidax said. "I am with the Makuta, my lord," Velnax said. "YOU FOOL! IF BROMINAX COMES HERE AND DISCOVERS YOU THEN YOU'LL BE DOOMED!" Antidax said. "Sorry, master, but how did you come to this waste of a planet?" Velnax asked. "I came here with the Dreadnought," Antidax said. "It still flies?" Velnax asked. "Yes, it does," Antidax said. Chapter 1 The Underworld War. Now... In a hideout of the Gigas Magna Resistance, Brominax, Fyxan, Shayla and Colix were making plans to hunt down Antidax. "We should go now, Brominax," Fyxan said. "Not yet, Fyxan," Brominax said. "We must get supplies for the journey before we go. Luckily, we are in the West Continent near the South Coast; no one will ever come there." "What's so bad about the South Coast?" Shayla asked. "The Kodax once bombarded it in the war and it became a radioactive wasteland. I don't like that place, nor does anyone else," Brominax told her. "I remember that; those were bad times," Fyxan said. "And so is the current time," said Colix. ---- "We are ready to go," Brominax said to the team. The whole team got up and packed the supplies into the innocent-looking Brotherhood of Gigas Magna cargo ship. Everybody got in the cockpit on their seats. Fyxan took the pilot seat, Shayla the guns, Colix took the radar, and Brominax took the captain seat. "Get ready to fly up!" Brominax told the team. Brominax pulled the activation handle and all the technology on the ship activated. ---- In space, the ship flew towards Aqua Magna through hyperspace. "The radar has picked up the Dreadnought," Colix said. "Make your way to it and land right next to it," Brominax answered. The cargo ship activated its buoyancy mode and landed next to the giant Dreadnought. Chapter 2 "There's nothing in this place!" Fyxan said to Brominax. The Dreadnought was completely empty, except a few cells which had dead Matoran or Toa lying in them. "I don't like this," Shayla said. "I think we should look in the engine room," Shayla said. "What do you think we'll find there?! We'll only find a few machines! Nothing more!" Colix said. "Maybe the hangar?" Shayla said. "That's not a bad plan," Brominax said. They had gone to the hangar and realized that one patrol ship wasn't in there. "That's the clue we've been looking for. Antidax is not on the ship anymore! He has taken one of those ships and flown towards that island there!" Colix said, pointing to an island that seemed really far away. "Then let's go there!" Shayla said. "I don't think using one of these ships would be very... smart," Brominax said. "Then we'll use our cargo ship," said Fyxan. "There you have a point." ---- Antidax reached Destral's Convocation Chamber, wanting to discuss something with Velnax. "And who might you be?" Icarax asked. "I am Antidax, Makuta Antidax," Antidax said. "Velnax, I need to speak to you," Antidax said. "Yes, my friend," Velnax said. As the two went outside the fortress, they started talking. "Do you have some recruits for the Order of Darkness?" Antidax asked. "Yes, I have two, their names are Kutrax and Kunaku," Velnax asked. "I am going to recruit some beings too," Antidax said. ---- "We have reached a place near a cave. Should we land here?" Fyxan asked. "Yes, we should," Brominax said. Chapter 3 "Where could Antidax be?" Shayla asked. "I don't know," Fyxan said. "I think, on Destral," Brominax said. "Then why don't we teleport there?" Fyxan asked Brominax. "You've got a point, but it is dangerous, so we will make him come to us," Brominax said. "But how do we do that?" Colix asked. "You'll find out soon enough," said Brominax. ---- "I am picking up a weird signal from somewhere," Velnax said to his master. "Brominax," Antidax muttered. "This is a trap! Don't go there!" Velnax said. "And that's why I'm taking you with me" Antidax said. And then both beings teleported themselves to the place where the strike team was awaiting them, who were unaware they were being led into a trap too. ---- "So, when are we leaving again? When we've caught Antidax? That can take weeks or months!" Colix said. "Don't worry; I think he'll be here in around a minute or so," Brominax said. And a minute later, Antidax came, blade ready, but the team did not expect Velnax to be there too. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the old fool Brominax. Long time no see," Antidax said mockingly. "Good to see you too, Antidax," Brominax said. "It doesn't seem you have improved in power quite yet, Brominax," Antidax responded. "Then why don't have a little fight: the four of us against the two of you?" Brominax asked. "I don't think we'll have two; my companions could arrive at any time," Antidax said. And all of a sudden, the team of four was standing in front of a team of six: Antidax, Velnax, Kutrax, Kunaku, Filax, and Ralox. "I don't like this, Brominax," Shayla said. "Okay guys, at the count of three. 1, 2, 3, GO!" Brominax said, and the battle started. ---- The battle was fierce. All kinds of elemental blasts where thrown by the darker team, while the strike team still held on. "Why not a melee fight?" Brominax said. "Ohh, want it that way? Okay then," Antidax said as he began to attack. Brominax braced himself for a fight, but the moment never came; Antidax had attacked Colix first. "Come on, don't you have more talent?" Colix said mockingly. "Oh, you want it the harder way. Fine," Antidax said as he activated his Kanohi Sempra, Mask of Destruction. Colix immediately fell on the ground with a thud, unconscious. As Shayla was hypnotized by Velnax's Psikon, she also fell unconscious. "Two down, two to go," Velnax muttered. Fyxan was having hard time fighting Filax, Kutrax, Kunaku and Ralox all at once, and managed to knock out Filax and Kutrax, but Kunaku and Ralox defeated him, and he fell unconscious too. Brominax felt that he wasn't going to win, and gave up, and was made unconscious by Velnax too. "They don't know how to fight, do they?" Ralox asked Antidax. "I'm afraid that they don't know that," Antidax told. Chapter 4 "Tell me, where is the resistance base!" Velnax yelled to Fyxan. "I will never tell you!" Fyxan yelled back. "Oh, no? Well, then, take him to his cell Kutrax," Velnax said as Kutrax took Fyxan back to his cell. "Why don't you just tell the location of your secret base; it will spare the pain," Ralox said while interrogating Colix. "I won't tell you, Makuta scum, because you don't deserve to know about that!" Colix said. "I am asking you this for the last time, WHERE IS THE RESISTANCE BASE!" Filax yelled. "I WON'T TELL YOU!" Colix yelled back. "Let me do this, Filax, this is easy," Velnax said while activating his Psikon. "Now reveal all the secrets of the Resistance you've got," Velnax said. --------- Fyxan tried to open his cell, but it was obvious it was locked. He tried more and more, and then remembered the Kodax password that was used during the Kodax War — and yes, it worked. He silently moved through the corridors of the giant warship and got into various cells, searching for his friends, but they were all gone, so he began to search for Brominax. Even in the most secured cells, there was no sign of Brominax. Fyxan moved to the hangar, and used a patrolling ship to go to the island of Mata Nui. ---- A cold wind somehow managed to get inside the great ship — or perhaps it was only the air conditioning — but Brominax felt a cool breeze on his back as Antidax took him to the surveillance area, where they were watching Colix reveal all the Enforcer secrets he knew. "Look at them," Antidax chuckled. "So weak-minded. How can you call those things mental blocks?" Brominax said nothing, and merely sat in his protodermis chair. He never even bothered to undo the chain around him, but instead sat looking at his former friend and mentor. Finally he spoke. "You're overconfident." Antidax snorted. "Me? Overconfident? After you barged in here and threatened me? You should be ashamed of yourself for your hypocrisy." "No matter how long you hold me here, my allies will come and find me," said Brominax, as calmly as if he were asking Antidax for a cup of Ga-Matoran tea instead of discussing his ultimate fate. "You underestimate me again, Brominax," replied the older Kodax, turning around to face him. "I am in control here, absolutely and completely. Don't you realize—? Oh, of course you don't. You're only a weak-minded fool like the others." "Suppose I am," said Brominax. "Why did you keep me alive? You obviously want something of me, and it isn't information." Antidax tutted. "Dear, how misguided you are. I have all that information already. All I need is a recording of your Enforcers confessing all their secrets, and I can... accidentally... put it in the hands of, say, Tetrack. Or Mordrax. Or Slicer. All your rebellion would be doomed then, correct?" "How would you have gotten the information?" Antidax made a mock bow. "I am the information. I am the entire war." "The Underworld War is millions of kio away and does not concern you." "Really?" he laughed. "Do you suppose an idiot like Forsk could have come up with such a grand scheme? Tetrack may be intelligent, but he's no genius; he would never have devised my elaborate plan. You see, the last hundred years of your life have been wasted fighting an organization that does not exist." Chapter unfinished... Category:ToaFairon Category:Stories Category:Gigas Magna Storyline